


伦敦生活 The Life in London

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Crossover, Eventual Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scotland Yard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 存档，一篇富豪刑事和神探夏洛克交叉，主富刑神加。
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	伦敦生活 The Life in London

长途飞行真是太折磨人了。

加藤春在行李转盘附近等待自己的托运行李时这样想着。他晃晃浅茶色的脑袋，听到颈椎传来喀拉喀拉的声响后伸手按了按僵硬的肩颈，对陪伴自己超过十小时的经济舱座椅感到心有余悸。

作为搜查一课表现出众的年轻警员，他被派来参加东京警视厅与伦敦都市警部的学习交流项目，为期三个月。

希思罗机场的二号航站楼并不是非常繁忙，他拉着箱子出了海关，很快就在等待的人群中看到了写着自己名字的纸牌：上面贴心地用了两种文字，被一个银发中年人拿在手里。

看到他后中年人挥手示意，嘴角上扬眼角浮现出细细的纹路，他的笑容让加藤感到一种莫名的亲切，就像面对一课经验丰富又平易近人的老前辈仲本长介。

“你就是加藤春吧！很高兴认识你。我是格雷戈·雷斯垂德，苏格兰场重案组探长。不出意外的话，后面三个月我们会在一起工作。”

“很荣幸见到你，雷斯垂德探长。”

虽然来之前抓住工作之余的空闲时间恶补了一番，但加藤还是不太适应完全用英文交流，因此说起话来有些不自然，雷斯垂德却毫不在意。他们握了手，然后上了一辆贴着警局荧光标记、车顶带警灯的白色宝马车。

雷斯垂德一边发动引擎一边说：“我们先去你住的地方，放下东西后再去苏格兰场转一圈。坐这么久飞机很累吧？还有时差也让人不舒服啊。今天的你的主要活动内容就是认识苏格兰场和好好休息。”他眨眨眼，加藤则有些拘束地点了点头，“谢谢你，雷斯垂德探长。”

“不客气。你不介意的话叫我格雷戈就可以，组里的巡佐和警员都这么叫我。”

对方这种随和的态度有效缓解了加藤的紧张感。

这是他第一次身处日本以外的国家，又是隔了整个欧亚大陆的英国，不免有些新奇。雷斯垂德介绍着他们一路经过的地点，显然对伦敦了如指掌。加藤问过后才知道，他已经在苏格兰场工作近二十年了。

不到四十分钟他们已经行驶到伦敦中心的威斯敏斯特区。苏格兰场安排的住处地理位置非常好，步行十五分钟就可以到达警局大楼，而警局所在地距议会大厦也不过一步之遥，隔着一条泰晤士河的对岸就是伦敦眼。

加藤在住处放下行李后，雷斯垂德便带他来到了了未来三个月他的工作地点。主体为白色的八层建筑外，新苏格兰场标志性的三角形牌子缓缓旋转，金属材质的NEW SCOTLAND YARD字样上映出楼前刚刚钻出嫩绿新叶的树梢。

加藤很快和在场的未来同事们打了招呼，还有些在外进行调查的成员便只能有机会再见面了。他皱着眉努力把一个个人名和一张张面孔塞进脑袋里，雷斯垂德见状拍拍他的肩膀：“不着急，很快你就会熟悉的。来，这些是你的。”

他接过一本警员手册、一件沉甸甸的警用战术背心，背心上的口袋里包含了警棍、泰瑟枪、对讲机、催泪喷雾和一副手铐，还有一张临时证件，代表他和苏格兰场正式成员拥有相同的执法权。

最后，雷斯垂德递给他一张自己的名片，“有任何事都可以联系我。现在回去好好休息一下吧，明天九点钟来这间办公室就可以。如果临时有案件需要出现场，我会留下消息给其他探长拜托他们带你熟悉环境的。那么我就不送你啦。”

说话间他们已经到了大厅，加藤再次感谢了探长，银发的年长男人笑着挥挥手，转身进了电梯，加藤自己也走出门去。他在街边的COSTA连锁咖啡店买了点食物，随后慢悠悠地走回住处整理行李。

无论是在东京警视厅搜查一课还是新苏格兰场重案组，紧张且无规律的工作都是警员们的常态。经常是前一天可以悠闲地在办公室喝咖啡聊天，第二天忙到只能在去现场的路上啃三明治当作午餐。这样的生活几乎不需要时间适应，加藤很快在新的工作地点如鱼得水。

距离他抵达伦敦还不到一周，加藤所在的小组就接到一起儿童绑架案。被绑架的六岁小男孩的父亲拥有世袭子爵头衔，但家道早已中落，甚至到了需要将家族庄园出租给他人当作婚礼场地来筹措老建筑庞大的修缮费用的底部，但绑匪动手前显然没有做足功课。他们被子爵先生光鲜的表象迷惑，张口要价五百万英镑，并且扬言只给二十四小时的时间。

接到报案后重案组立即忙碌起来，他们一边在监控系统中寻找线索，一边指导着被害人与绑匪周旋。因为小男孩最后出现的地点是伦敦郊区的公园，附近几乎没有监控探头，第一项工作进行得很不顺利。于是加藤主动提出到现场附近走访，和他一起的是萨利·多诺万巡佐。

“哦我——！他又来了！”女警官把一句不太优雅的脏话吞回肚子里，愤怒地按了一下喇叭。与此同时，加藤也注意到一辆张扬的宾利冲过街角，横在了刚刚熄火的警车前。

“那是谁啊？”他问道。

多诺万面带犹豫地看了他一眼，语气有些迟疑：“神户大助，和你一样是日本人……放着伦敦政经好好的经济学不读偏偏喜欢来苏格兰场掺和。因为家里有钱，连总警司都对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。苏格兰场三年前搬过家，之前在百老汇十号的那栋楼就是被神户财阀买下的。也不知道他哪来的渠道，每次有案子收到消息比我们都快……他破案就是为了找乐子，等下你就会见识了。”

他们下了车，对面宾利的车窗也缓缓降下。驾驶座上亲自开车的年轻男人摘下墨镜，从灰蓝色双眸到凌厉的薄唇，处处都显示出百无聊赖的冷淡。

被黑色小羊皮手套包裹的手指间夹了一支看起来有些夸张的雪茄，他面无表情地吐了一口烟，呛得加藤倒退两步，咳嗽起来，冷不丁听到耳边传来一句：“要多少钱？”

看到加藤呆滞的表情，男人有些不耐烦地重复了一遍：“绑匪是为了钱对吧？告诉我他们要多少。”

虽然对这种谋财的绑架案，先让受害人假意交付赎金再追捕绑匪也不失为一种解决方法，但如果短时间内抓不到人，遭受经济损失的可能性几乎是百分之百。毕竟，大部分犯罪分子都习惯将拿到手的钱迫不及待地花在毒品或者赌博上。

口袋里的通讯器沙沙地响了两下，接着是雷斯垂德探长的声音：“绑匪已经确认只有一人，受害人刚刚成功说服了他将赎金降到二百万英镑……”神户听到这里不屑地哼了一声，“……提出的交付地点在D组附近，推测绑匪本人不会距离太远。已经通知交通机动课注意附近道路，各组有情况请及时回报。”

D组是他们所在的小组。

还没等加藤有所动作，神户已经先他一步，用两根手指将通讯器从他口袋里提了出来，“雷斯垂德，通知绑匪钱已经准备好了。”

“神户……”通讯那端的探长似乎叹了口气。他和旁边的人交流了几句，随后决定为了不让绑匪起疑，他们会在半小时后让子爵先生联系绑匪。

加藤从他手中抽走自己的通讯器，用怀疑的目光打量着神户，“你要怎么在半个小时内拿到二百万不连号现金？”

“我已经准备好了。”神户从黑色宾利的后备箱中拿出一个看起来很重的手提箱——加藤注意到到这样的箱子后备箱里有不止一个——打开，里面排列着整齐码放的成捆红色五十英镑现钞。

加藤虽然已经有所预料，但这么多现金的造成的冲击力还是让他一脸惊讶，换算成日元那可是两亿七千万……他扭头看看身边的女警官，萨利似乎已经见怪不怪，抱着胳膊对他耸了耸肩。

苏格兰场派来了其他警员和他们一起负责这片区域，但仍旧人手不足，于是只好每个人负责一处通道。不属于正式成员的神户留在自己原本的位置毫无离开的意思，好巧不巧这里也正是加藤负责的区域。

为什么他要上这个人的车啊……因为警车被萨利开走，站在空荡荡的街道上又过于可疑，加藤只好坐进神户大助的副驾驶位。他看似随意地将手臂搭在车窗上缘，目光却不断扫视着周围的区域，寻找可疑迹象。虽然他清楚在指挥部确认孩子的安全前，自己不会接到任何追捕的行动指令。

神户正在一边吞云吐雾，烟味让刚戒烟不久的加藤感到异常烦躁，于是他根本没考虑这雪茄是不是产自哈瓦那、其价值需要他赔上多少工资，劈手夺过神户手里的雪茄就扔在了地上，还不忘打开车门踩上两脚，也算是报了被抢通讯器之仇。

他踩完还没来得及开口，就看到神户脸上一闪而逝的不自然，那只空了的手似乎也颤抖了一下，但很快被掩饰住。

原来他抽烟是为了缓解紧张吗……加藤一怔，还没来得及说抱歉就被通讯器里的声音截住：“男孩已经获救！注意！绑匪正驾驶一辆白色福特全顺沿米德尔顿路朝西北方向A598逃窜，车牌号DP——”

一辆白色货车从前方的街巷内猛然冲出，宾利从未熄火的引擎发出一声轰鸣，立刻追了上去。

非警用车辆无视交通规则，在伦敦街头闯红灯、压双黄线还开到时速一百一十英里，加藤难以想象这些会让神户收到多少违章罚单。不过对于可以随手拿出二百万镑现金的他来说，这些可能算不了吧。

在他旁边，紧握着方向盘的神户表情专注，薄唇抿成一条锋利的直线。

两辆车的速度差异太过明显，没过多久，加藤已经将犯罪嫌疑人从车里拖出来铐住，交给后面赶到的苏格兰场警员。至于那长长的米兰达警告，也让他们去说吧。

他看向神户，黑发的年轻人已经点起另一支雪茄，晚风中跳动的微小火光是和他身后夕阳余晖相似的橘红色。加藤在想作为这样富可敌国的财阀的继承人，他是否也曾经遭遇过类似的经历？从小被送到异国，是身边可以交流的同龄人太少才会选择帮苏格兰场破案这样危险的方式来娱乐吗？

他向来身体比脑子快，还没想好怎么说就已经走了过去，于是陷入了站在神户旁边却不知道该如何开口的尴尬境地。

“嗯……抱歉之前扔了你的雪茄，那个我会赔偿的。还有今天谢谢你，那孩子没有受伤真是太好了。”

“不必，没有孩子应该以那样的方式被迫和父母分开，而且我也没损失什么。”

所以果然是有什么不愉快的经历才会变成这样吧……加藤歪着头望进那双灰蓝色的眼睛，两个人的视线相交了一秒，随后神户拉开车门发动了引擎，临走前留下一句：“雪茄不用赔了，我还有很多。”

其实也不是什么坏人嘛。加藤对着远去的宾利挥挥手，黑色轿车开上主路，汇入伦敦晚高峰五光十色的车流中。他也坐回了多诺万开的那辆警车，和其他收队的警员们一起回到苏格兰场，后面的审讯和联系皇家检控署之类的收尾工作就不需要他负责了。

加藤望着窗外的夜景，脑海里却是今天才见到的那张面孔。神户大助啊……感觉会再见面呢。

果不其然，结案后受害人提出将庄园无偿提供给重案组用来举行一年一度的聚会。由于这几年财政部连续削减苏格兰场的预算，总警司本着能省一点是一点的想法愉快地接受了这个提议。

这次能迅速解决案件毕竟是沾了神户的光，因此他理所当然地被邀请了。

子爵先生的庄园在伦敦近郊，建造于十九世纪的乔治王朝风格宅邸被广阔的草地环绕。庄园面朝着泰晤士河的一条支流，因此有一个船坞。这没什么，重点是神户少爷这次不负众望地放弃了轿车，直接开了游艇过来。

他为什么还要感到惊讶……加藤眼角微微抽动着，面前这艘游艇几乎挤满了狭窄的河道，他都担心这船会不会搁浅，但这种贫民的担忧应该纯属多余。

一手捏着细长的香槟杯一手抚平领带，加藤转身走回室内。为了这次聚会他特意翻出了带过来的唯一一套西装，还认认真真挑了领带整理了头发，可不是为了大晚上站在草地上对着有钱人的生活目瞪口呆的——

他要趁此机会多吃一点。

看到神户大助臂弯里挽着的漂亮女士时，加藤咀嚼的动作不由自主的停了下来。即使隔着一段距离都能看出她身上的晚礼服剪裁精致、价格不菲，还有相似的腕表和同样的黑色珠状耳钉……

未婚妻……吗？加藤往角落里挪了挪，伸手拿过长桌上的玻璃杯一饮而尽，完全没去注意里面的液体是什么。他说不上内心突然涌起的失落感从何而来，于是将其归因于对神户有美人相伴的嫉妒，没去思考自己转头避开的为何却是男人的视线。

灰蓝色的眼睛朝他的方向淡淡扫了一眼，将加藤失落的神色一览无余。

如果他有耳朵和尾巴的话，恐怕都会立刻垂下来吧。嘴角微微扬起，神户转了个方向和其他人攀谈起来。

聚会快要结束时那两个人才找上了加藤，女士先开了口：“你就是加藤警官吧，初次见面，我叫神户铃江。”

这时加藤已经感觉有点迷糊，虽然聚会上的酒类度数并不高，但混着喝了几杯还是让判断力受到了影响。大脑已经失去过滤功能，现在无论他想的是什么，都会在脸上明明白白表现出来。

“诶，神户……所以你们是已经结婚了吗？”

黑发女士发出一声善意的轻笑：“我是大助的妹妹哦。”

原来是兄妹啊……浅棕色的眼睛亮了一下，随即又暗淡下去：这并不会改变什么，他们终究是两个世界的人。他放下杯子，拽了拽衣服下摆，准备打声招呼就提前离场。

男人似乎看出了他的意思，靠在妹妹耳边低语了几句，铃江点点头离开了，大助则上前一步来拉他，“跟我走。”

“为什么？”加藤站在原地没有动。

“你不是要走吗，我送你回去。饮酒驾车是违法的。”

他还没来得及抗议说自己本来就没有开车，就被攥着手腕拉了出去。

“你、你是住在船上吗？”加藤本就有些口齿不清，看到游艇金碧辉煌的内饰时更是感觉眼睛都要被晃瞎了。明明是艘船，却有侍者为他们倒水，吧台和浴室一应俱全，里面的舱室还摆着一张双人床，目测至少是Queen Size，上面放了大大小小五个枕头。

“只是个交通工具罢了。”神户坐在沙发上，双腿优雅地交叠在一起。

“你的妹妹呢？”加藤没话找话地问道。

“她喜欢自己开车。”神户的回答也还是一样简短。加藤自觉尴尬，干脆从舷窗望出去。议会大厦与河边步道的路灯发出金黄的光，大本钟白色的表盘和深蓝天空中的圆月遥相呼应，他们正沿着河流向东驶去，逐渐接近金融城。

那些夜晚也灯火通明的玻璃大厦，才是神户他们属于的世界吧。他没注意到这里早已过了自己的住处，只见到一个陌生的码头。游艇靠岸，加藤也只得跟下去。

“你不是说送我回去，为什么——”加藤加快脚步追上了矮些的男人，鼓起勇气开口，却被一个眼神截住。神户拿出张磁卡刷了一下，警官这才注意到他们走进的玻璃建筑是哪——位于泰晤士河南岸、临近伦敦塔桥的碎片大厦。

大理石和金属元素混合装潢的电梯迅速上升，带来的失重感混合了酒精的影响，加藤胃里一阵翻涌，没忍住吐了出来。

糟了糟了糟了——手心撑着冰凉的电梯壁，警官才稍微清醒了一些的大脑立刻又变成一片空白。

神户皱了皱鼻子，刚好电梯也到了楼层，他按铃通知了大楼的清洁人员，然后拎着加藤的领子直接把他丢进浴缸。

“洗干净。衣服放洗衣篮，浴袍在架子上。”

加藤看着砰然关上的浴室门甩了甩头，在四溅的水花中努力睁开眼睛寻找开关，把水温调低了一些想让自己清醒。

裹着浴袍走出门（他该庆幸至少不是浴巾吗），加藤四处张望了一下。他已经清醒多了，眩晕感几乎消失不见，只剩下头疼的前兆。“那个——打扰了，有没有衣服，我明天还给你。”

“想走吗？”说出来的是问句，但语气却没有给人留下回答的余地。神户用和刚刚在游艇上完全相同的姿势坐在公寓的客厅，手腕一转，两指高的云顶(Springbank)单麦威士忌摇晃着，在手工制作的格兰凯恩闻香杯中折射出落地灯金黄的光。

警官看着男人放下杯子一步一步向自己走来，明明比他矮却让他有一种想后退的冲动，或许是面对威胁时，战或逃反应的本能。

“还在抗拒吗，那就让我帮你认清事实吧。”

刚刚还握着水晶杯的修长手指覆上他的后颈，橡木桶中封存了二十一年的馥郁酒香扑面而来。

加藤春觉得自己又醉了。

出来时他浴袍下自然什么都没穿，带子绑的再紧也是一扯就开，但神户却没去解。加藤刚手忙脚乱地守住对衣襟的控制权，神户的手就直接从浴袍下摆钻了进去。

没想到会被从后方偷袭的警官先生发出一声闷闷的惊叫，在作案者退开时才睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛。一半的他觉得自己喝多了正倒在什么地方做梦，另一半的他又觉得那个吻的触感过于真实。

“之前让你移不开视线的是我，今天让你不敢直视的也是我，你喜欢的不是铃江而是我，加藤春。”神户带着一丝笑意的笃定语气让人忍不住想要反驳，这样的机会警官自然不会错过：“你凭什么这么肯定？也不知道是哪里来的自信。”

“就凭这个。”嘴角的笑意加深，年轻男人握住他有些兴奋的下身，不轻不重地抚弄了两下，成功让加藤弯下腰去喘息，又就着这个姿势被推倒在床上，而他甚至都没注意什么时候被带进了卧室。

埃及棉织物在带着水汽的皮肤下凉丝丝的，加藤轻易被神户摆成跪趴的姿势，髋部垫了个枕头，润滑液从高处顺着缝隙淌下去。

“你挤这么多，床品会很难清理的。”

神户扬起一边眉毛，“你看我像是需要自己洗床单？”

“那也不要给别人找不必要的麻烦啊，果然还是混蛋。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。

黑色的眉毛挑得更高了，“你说什么，麻烦重复一遍。”

加藤回过头来看他，一盏暖橘壁灯下他的眼睛看起来是琥珀的颜色。“我说，你果然是个混——啊！”

被用力贯穿的胀痛感让警官咬着嘴唇脸皱成一团，习惯受伤不代表他就喜欢痛了。神户却并不想给他适应的时间，迅速而猛烈的进犯持续了几分钟才按了个暂停，加藤眼角都红了，才被不紧不慢地翻过来。

神户将他一条腿搭在肩上，换了一个缓慢但每次都能精确刺激到敏感之处的节奏，俯身去啃他胸前水红色的小点，把它们衔在齿间摩擦。

加藤春被按着膝窝完全打开，适应了男人尺寸的湿热内壁也顺从地包裹住入侵者的硬挺。他整个人陷在那些云一样软绵绵的枕头和床垫里，感觉自己仿佛要在神户的口腔里融化掉了。意外柔软的嘴唇移到他锁骨中央那个凹陷，又吸又吮，最后应和着下方进入的节奏重重一咬，不常见光的白皙皮肤被刻下一个鲜艳的齿痕。

“Daisuke……”有人在梦中喃喃低语，而抱紧了身边热源的男人露出一个满足的微笑。

透过三百零九米高的碎片大厦宽敞的落地窗，晴朗的伦敦夜空可见星辰。


End file.
